


Out of Order

by BlueSpect



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids lost the war, Angst, Explicit Language, Frenemies, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RK900 needs love too, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpect/pseuds/BlueSpect
Summary: After the android rebellion was shut down, and most of the androids destroyed, Detroit is left to its own devices and it's up to the DPD to restore order.Gavin struggles to balance his personal problems with the stress of the job, but things to go from bad to worse when he is forcefully assigned a plastic partner and things start slipping from his grasp.All the while, RK900 has troubles of his own. Confronted with the bombardment of dubious instructions and a Detective that is silently calling for help, he begins questioning his directives.





	1. Chapter 1

The January sun was just beginning to raise its head, casting red rays on frosted car windows and iced sidewalks. The city was almost silent, still sleepy in the grey dawn, but a dominating shadow cascaded over a small quiet street tainting the calm, a gruesome reminder that there was no rest for the wicked.

Gavin rubbed at his heavy eyelids and crouched down beside the dead woman. Icy green eyes stared wildly at the sky and long golden waves framed her head, it reminded him of a fallen angel save for the desperation in her eyes. She didn’t look peaceful, they never did. 

Her leg was bent under her body awkwardly and her hand held tight around the broken strap of her handbag, its contents strewn across the pavement. Blood dribbled from pale lips leaving a stark smear against her ghostly skin. A crimson stain seeped through her white blouse, around the knife protruding from her chest.

Gavin examined the woman’s person. Her hands were bruised, knuckles cut up, she’d put up a struggle. One of the scattered belongings was an open brown purse which matched the handbag, as he picked it up he noticed it was well made, real leather too. He flipped through the purse, debit and credit cards, driver’s license, all was intact and plenty of cash was left behind. He looked down the street. To his left, just a few feet away stood an ATM. Had she used it before the attack? Gavin noted that down in his little black notebook. 

Didn’t look like a direct attack. This was random, an attempted robbery, all the signs were there. Perp might have been spooked. “What we got?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the body.

“Looks like a mugging,” Chris replied. “But as you can see her purse still contains money. Nothing of note has been taken as far as we can tell and no fingerprints have been found on the knife or belongings.” Chris sighed. 

“There’s an ATM just there,” Gavin said pointing to it. “Maybe its surveillance camera caught something.”

“I’ll look into getting the footage,” Chris nodded, tapping away on his tablet.

“Anything on the victim?” Gavin asked now raking through the girl’s pockets.

“Name was Carly Page,” Chris replied. “Aged 34. Died around eight to nine hours ago, internal haemorrhaging. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here.”

“Jesus, she bled out?” Gavin mumbled to no one in particular. 

“You know what’s worse? She’s got a seven year old daughter waiting for her at home.”

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Any witnesses?”

“Only the girl who called this in,” Chris nodded to a young woman behind him who was sat on the pavement and surrounded by two of his favourite police officers. Chen and Person.

“Great,” Gavin said turning back to the victim. A glint of something in the woman’s other clenched fist caught his attention. He tried to open the hand but unfortunately to do so he had to pry her fingers back. “Sorry,” he grumbled grimacing as he wedged his fingers against hers and pulled. Inside her hand was a set of keys, Gavin leaned in to get a closer look, careful not to touch them. “Hey, Craig,” he called. The small blonde man who wandered about the scene slowly turned his head away from his phone. “Can I get an analysis on these keys?”

“On it,” Craig responded and snapped back to the phone.

Gavin stood up, rolled his shoulder and strolled over to the girl. She was no more fifteen maybe sixteen. Person sat beside the girl, cradling her shoulders while Tina spoke softly to her. “Mind if I ask a few questions?” He asked, receiving a deathly glare from Person, though the girl nodded her consent. 

Person unwrapped her arm from the girl, got to her feet and stepped to Gavin. “Go easy on her, or else,” She growled jabbing a bony finger in his chest, Gavin sneered before she walked away. Tina followed after, raising her eyebrows as she passed him. Ugh.

Gavin took a deep breath and hovered over the trembling girl. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing. “Did you see what happened?” Gavin started, holding his pen and notebook at the ready.

The girl shook her head, fresh tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up to him. “No I just found her like that,” her eyes darted back to the body.

“Did you know the vict…uh…did you know her?”

Again the girl shook her head. “No, I’ve never seen her before.”

“What are you doing here at this time? This is a dangerous part of town.”

“I was walking my dog,” she sniffled into sleeves that were much too long for her.

Gavin looked around, sweeping over the crime scene. “I see no dog.”

“No, the lady put him in her car to calm him down,” the girl said, her gaze rested somewhere behind him, turning around he noticed she was talking about Person.

The teen roughly rubbed at her wet face and an escaped sob brought Person back.  
“Did you pass anyone?” Gavin continued

The girl exhaled unevenly and shook her head again, pulling loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“Are you sure you didn’t see anything suspicious.”

“Come on Reed,” Person said as she laid a hand on the girls shoulders.

“I need a statement,” He signalled to his notebook and shrugged.

“You’ll get your statement in due time.” Person hissed, spitting venom. 

He held up his pen and notebook in defeat. “Fine, fine.”

Gavin took one last look around the area but there was nothing to see. The scene was barren except for poor Carly Page. No witnesses and no lead. Today was going to be just fucking peachy. “Right I’m done,” he said and pointed at Chris. “Let me know when the coroner’s report is in, yeah?”

“Will do,” Chris said giving him a half-hearted salute.

The precinct was bursting with activity when Gavin arrived, but that’s routine these days. After the android rebellion was shut down, everyone was on edge. Detroit was a mess to say the least. There were protests, riots, deviants on the run, many of the cities residents had moved away fearing more attacks from deviant demonstrators. The crime rate had risen to the extremes, all because of fucking androids and yet, CyberLife still hadn’t learnt their lesson, still went ahead and created more ‘advanced’ machines to help with the chaos. Talk about fighting fire with fire. 

Gavin, like the rest of his colleagues was on his last legs. When all the DPD androids were recalled it threw the station into the deep end and the workload was proving too much for everyone involved. Everyone was pitching in for everyone else, like he said total chaos.

A few hours had gone by since the investigation that morning and Gavin had settled down at his desk. He stared at the terminal for the third time. Cases were piling up and he had so many emails he didn’t have time to sort through. He turned his attention from the screen to his well worn notebook. He opened it flat on the desk, flipped to his notes from the crime scene and circled points of interest and connected them with arrows. Cluttered reminder notes were scribbled in the margins. Each page was the same dog-eared mess, but there was a method to his madness, if it worked then who cares, right? He scrawled at the bottom of the page - mugging turned ugly? - And tapped the nib of the pen on the question mark. He needed that ATM surveillance footage.

Gavin sighed and thought to at least try to sort out his inbox or it’ll drive him mad. He swivelled his chair around to a comfortable position, just when opened the first email a tablet was slapped on his desk just missing his hand, Gavin looked up to find Chris standing over him.

“The coroner has nearly finished his report, you should get an email soon and that’s the ATM footage,” Chris nodded to the tablet. 

“That was quick,” Gavin replied, taking hold of the tablet. He wasn’t expecting permission to be released until the next day.

“Helps to have friends, Reed,” Chris smirked and walked off.

“Fuck you.”

Gavin played the recording and ran it forward roughly before the time of the attack. Nothing, the area was clam and still. He rested his cheek on his fist and ran it forward again and stopped it at the sight of movement. Eureka. 

Carly walked to the ATM and used it at 8:15pm, Gavin jotted that down and played on. She was there for no more than a minute, she removed a wad of bills from the machine, stuffed them in her purse and left. The scene went quiet for a few moments more until a flash of person ran by the camera. Gavin sat up in his chair. Wait, what was that? He ran the recording back and paused just as the person ran passed. From the height and build it was a male, Gavin zoomed in on his face. The man had his hand up obscuring his face, he wasn’t holding a phone, but there was something luminescent in his hand…Gavin magnified the picture more and hummed. There, shining brightly behind the male’s fingers was what looked like a LED glowing red.

Gavin looked up from the tablet and turned to the other side of the office where Chris was discussing something with Ben. Didn’t they have work to do? “Hey Chris,” he hollered over the station’s noise. Chris looked over to him and indicated he was talking to Ben. Ignoring him completely Gavin waved him over. “Come here for a sec.”

Chris sauntered to Gavin’s desk and sighed. “What is it?” 

“What would you say that was?” Gavin asked shoving the tablet into Chris’s hands.

“Well looks to me like an android’s LED,” he replied and nodded as if he was confirming his opinion. “Yeah no doubt. It’s circular and situated on the right side of the head.”

“Thought so,” Gavin grumbled and took the tablet from Chris.

“That all?” Chris said. Gavin waved him away which received another sigh from Chris.

An android, that’s all he needed. He wrote that down - Deviant involvement suspected - underlined twice. Everything involved a suspected deviant lately. He leaned back in his chair, pulling a hand through his hair.

Hank passed his desk, late again and as drunk as usual. Why does the old man even bother coming in, he was no use to anyone now that his attitude and blatant disregard had grown worse after that prick Connor had been recalled, and good riddance! After it left him banged up and bruised in the archive room he wanted nothing but to teach it a lesson. Didn’t matter now. All he cared about was he didn’t have to work with the fucking machines anymore and the world was back in human hands, more or less anyway.

“Hey, did you see it?” Chris said, pulling Gavin’s attention to the middle of the office.

“You mean the android?” Ben replied. “Yeah, it’ll feel a bit weird after…well, you know.”

Gavin scoffed, he had automatically switched off after the word _android_ and turned back to his desk to start sorting through his inbox. Fowler had already held a meeting about CyberLife’s latest androids and one of them was to be commissioned at the station to help with the overload. That got a lot a mixed opinions and enough backlash that Gavin thought the Captain would see sense. Guess not. Seemed life liked giving you lemons and then to proceed to rub them in your face.

Right on cue, the office hushed to a whisper making his tapping at the keyboard the loudest noise in the station. In the corner of Gavin’s eye a blue flash of an armband passed by. His fingers hovered over the keys as he looked up to find almost everyone at a standstill, following his colleague’s gazes he stared at the back of the android’s head as it strolled into the Captain’s office. Its sheer black and white CyberLife uniform was neon sign saying ‘brand new upgrade’. There was no such thing as subtly anymore. _Fucking androids._

Just as the thing closed the glass door everyone started whispering to each other. Gavin rolled his eyes. A new email pinged on his terminal, sent as urgent - coroner’s report. Fucking finally. Gavin glanced through it. Weapon was a standard kitchen knife, Thirium was found on victim’s hand and bag, Carly died around 9 - 10pm. So it took her around an hour to die? Gavin felt sick to his stomach, he clenched his teeth, and breathed sharply through his nose. She must have been terrified. Sick bastards! He pushed the image of her lying alone, in pain, surrounded by darkness to the back of his mind and quickly got to his feet to march through the office towards the forensic lab.

“Craig!” Gavin called from the lab door, the petite man snapped his head up from a microscope, wide-eyed. “Got anything for me?”

“Ah yes,” he answered, grabbing a file as he walked over to Gavin. “The keys,” he began, opening the paper file and handing the photos to Gavin. The set of keys looked like they were under a black-light of some sort. The bronze metal of the keys was speckled with bright white splotches. “This one in particular, is covered in Thirium 301,” Craig continued tapping a specific photo. Gavin nodded as he flipped through the pictures.

“Uh, you know, blue blood,” Craig said rubbing the back of his neck. “It disappears-”

“I know” Gavin barked. “Thirium was found on the victim’s hand also. She could have damaged the android with the keys.”

“It’s very likely.” 

_'Attagirl,'_ Gavin thought. _'Hope you got the bastard good.'_

“Can you identify a model from this?” Gavin looked up to the man who shook his head.

“We tried but unfortunately with no results.”

Gavin chewed on his lip and closed the file. “Okay,” he said and walked out without waiting for Craig’s response.

The office had returned to its normal din when Gavin got back to his desk. He threw the file on the table and slumped into his chair. A familiar throb was making itself known within Gavin’s temples and he gently massaged his forehead with his thumbs. Suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a small break and he hadn’t had a coffee in hours. He stretched in his chair before getting up again and heading to the break room.

Wanting to give his eyes a rest from screens for a minute or two, he sat at one of the tall tables in the break room and idly observed the goings-on around him, as he sipped at his coffee, black as usual.

The brand spanking new ‘advanced’ robot stalked into the break room. Gavin coughed and spluttered into his mug, nearly damn well suffocating on his coffee. Un-fucking-believable! The thing looked just like that prick Connor, except its build was more robust and it didn’t have those stupid fucking puppy dog eyes. It stood straight as a nail, head held high, hands clasped around its back and stern stony eyes landed on every face there. It was _unsettling._

Gavin, finally getting his breath back nudged Chris who sat beside him and nodded to the thing. “ _That’s_ the ‘upgrade’?” He exaggerated with quotation marks.

“Hmm, I saw it hanging around yesterday,” Tina added as she munched on a doughnut.

Gavin slid from his stool. “Hey, let’s see if this one can actually follow instructions,” 

Chris held a hand out obstructing Gavin’s path. “Don’t mess with it.”

“Come on, I could do with something to punch right about now.”

Tina shook her head. “Yeah, I wouldn’t Gavin, not with this one.”

“Yeah, yeah” Gavin slapped Chris’ hand away. “Just watch this.” He walked up to the thing and was pissed to realise it was almost a head taller than him. It stiffly turned around to his presence and stared down its nose at him. Its body language screamed self-assured and arrogant. Oh, it’s got a shock coming to it. 

“So,” Gavin started, glancing behind him to make sure everyone was watching. “You’re Connor 2.0 right?

“Negative. I am RK900,” it said. At least its voice wasn’t as irritating as Connor’s. Sure, it had the tone if a little deeper but not the mannerism. It was…robotic, cold. But the most disturbing thing about it was its stare, it never fucking blinked!

“Uh-huh,” Gavin crossed his arms. “And what’s the difference, except the eyes and that stupid collar, what’s that, a neck brace or something? Are you sure you couldn’t fit a higher one there?”

“I am far superior to the RK800 model.”

“Superior, huh?” 

“Correct. I am faster, highly efficient, with greater intellect, plus many other capabilities in which my predecessor lacked. I am enhanced in every possible way.”

Gavin laughed bitterly. “You hearing this?” He pointed to the thing while he turned his head to Tina who shook her head. He turned back to the android and grinned. “Hey, you obey your orders unlike that dipshit then?”

“Do you want something, Mr Reed?” It asked, finally blinking, thank God!

“That’s _Detective_ Reed to you. Don’t act like you know me.”

“Gavin Reed. Age: 36. Born: October 7th 2002. Birthplace-”

“Okay, stop right there. How the fuck did you get that info?”

“ID tracking. I have scanned everyone here. It is beneficial to know who I will be associating with. Now, if you do not need my assistance?”

“Yeah actually, yes I do. Go make me a coffee.”

Its cool blue LED calmly spun for a quiet moment. “I am programmed for crime investigation. I am neither a housemaid nor your servant.” It leaned forward creating a shadow that loomed over Gavin. “I’m sure you can operate the coffee machine yourself, Detective.” It spun on its heel and steadily walked away.

It took a second for that to sink in before a sudden burst of fury exploded in his chest. “Who do you think you are?!” Gavin barked. “Come back here you plastic prick!” He threw a fist at the back of the machine’s head only to find the android had caught it in mid flight. The officers behind him scrambled away, leaving the break room eerily quiet.

It slowly turned to face Gavin squaring its shoulders to him, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. “I wouldn’t damage this unit, Detective,” it said, letting his hand go. “I am far more valuable than your yearly salary. If you do not wish anything else I will take my leave.”

Gavin shivered. What the fuck was that? He hated androids before, but now? He loathed admitting it but he’d rather have Connor back.

After he brushed himself down and picked up his dignity, he made his way back to his desk. Tina and Chris thought the whole thing was damn hilarious. He glared at them as he walked past. “We tried to warn you,” Tina sniggered.

“Fuck you.” Even Hank had caught wind of it, he was grinning ear to ear. “You can fuck off as well.” Gavin plonked himself on his chair and proceeded to type, punching the keys with unnecessary force.

“Reed, get in here!” Fowler bellowed from his office.

Shit, what had he done this time? He slapped his desk as he stood up and stormed to the captain’s office ignoring the quips as he passed his colleagues and yanked the glass door open. The android stood in the corner of the office like a statue, which put the icing right on top of the cake. The fucking thing ratted him out! He knew it. The android’s eyes, as he could only describe them as predatory, met his and followed him until he reached the Captain’s desk then it blindly stared ahead, disregarding his presence completely. He deliberately walked up to it trying for a reaction. “Fucking android,” he hissed. It’ll get what’s coming to it soon enough.

“Reed!” Fowler yelled again.

Gavin faced the captain who was scowling more than the machine was. “What? I haven’t time for this shit!”

“That’s precisely the problem,” Fowler said and pointed to the chair opposite. Gavin virtually threw himself in it. “You’re falling behind, you’re lazy with reports and your attitude stinks! We are up to our necks in cases and I can’t afford anyone slacking.”

“Hey, I put in my time! I’m only one guy, and the only one pulling his weight around in this shithole,” he replied, crossing his arms and throwing his eyes up to the ceiling.

“You’ll watch that mouth of yours, Reed.”

“Whatever. I’m telling you I can crack every case on my desk…”

“I’m not doubting your ability. But there is only so much a one man team can do, so I’ve deceived to assign you a partner.”

“Hang on a damn minute, what about Anderson?” Gavin growled, pointing at the haggard drunk slumped at his desk. “Why am I the only one to get his balls busted around here, huh?” 

“Anderson is an entirely different story. He’s already voiced his opinion on the matter due to the android’s…appearance.” Fowler replied his eyes darting over Gavin’s shoulder. “He needs time to…”

“Well boo-fucking-hoo. Give me a Goddamn break here Captain! I don’t need a partner. I don’t _do_ partners, you know that and I don’t have time to show some kid the ropes.”

“I know, that’s why I have assigned RK900. You are already acquainted, so I’ve heard.”

Gavin bolted from the chair with fingers itching to hit something. “What?! Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I will gladly offer the best of my abilities,” The android said, giving Gavin a side glance. 

Gavin snarled, bearing his teeth at the thing before firmly planting his palms on Fowler's desk. “This is bullshit! Fuck that! You know how I feel about these fucking things! I’m not about to work with a piece of plastic, especially not this one!”

“Yeah, waste your breath on someone you hasn’t heard that story before.”

“I’m not working with the toaster, got it? You want me to have a partner, then fine, but give me a fucking _living being!_ ” He spat the words in the direction of the machine.

“I don’t give a shit how you feel,” the Captain replied pointing a finger at Gavin almost poking him on the nose. “This is your partner now, and you’re gonna deal with it or I’ll have your badge.”

“RK900,” Fowler addressed the Android. “Your desk is now situated opposite Reed’s.” The android nodded once.

“Phck!” Gavin sputtered, hurling his hands up in the air. He snatched the door open and stomped out of the office before Fowler could say anymore. 

He sat back at his desk while his fellow officers giggled at him like fucking school girls and his foul mood only got fouler when RK900 exited the Captain’s office and stroll over to stand to attention beside his desk. Its eyes glided over his things until they fell upon him. His headache was only going to get worse, and now he had a physical headache standing right in front of him. He verbally groaned. “You just gonna stand there?”

“You have numerous cases involving deviants and Red ice dealerships,” the thing said.

“No shit. I know what cases I’ve got.”

“Do you have a preference on which we should look into first?”

Gavin refused to reply to it and kept his eyes on his terminal screen.

“I will prioritise them,” it said and sat at the desk directly facing Gavin’s, which made him groan once more.

The thing laid a hand flat against the terminal, its pale skin retreating to expose smooth white plastic underneath. He twisted his face up in disgust, he’s never going to get used to that.

A few blissful moments went by undisturbed until the thing opened its damn mouth again. “The investigation of a mugging was your last open case and it is still pending.”

“Yeah, I’m working on it.”

“Yesterday, a deviant was reported,” it said, its eyes gliding from the terminal to him. “Seen not too far away from that area. It is armed and dangerous. This will be our first point of call.”

“You better not be giving me orders, ‘cause if you are you’ll end up in recycling,” Gavin glared at the thing, wishing every conceivable curse upon it. He’s had this so-called partner for less than five minutes and he already wished it dead. What was the Cap thinking?

“Very well, detective. What do you wish me to do?”

“You stay out of my fucking way, that’s what. You don’t say or do shit unless I say so.”

“I was designed for efficiency and it has come to my attention that you are not executing your job in a judicious fashion. May I suggest a compromise?”

That’s it, that was the line and the fucking thing crossed it. White hot rage pulsed through Gavin and he flew from his chair. Leaning over the desk, upturning the terminal in the process, he seized the android’s collar in his fists. “Say that again! I fucking dare you!” The office chatter came to a halt and all eyes landed on them.

“Reed!” Fowler roared from the open door of his office.

Gavin glowered at the machine. It didn’t even flinch; the only noticeable sign of reaction was a red flicker in its LED which turned back to a calm blue almost immediately. He fiercely let go of the tin can, stuffing his notebook and pen into his pocket and walked to the exit. He needed to get as far from that thing as possible. Jesus, he needed a smoke.

Gavin stopped just outside and pulled out his last cigarette and placed it between his lips. The sound of the reception doors sliding open was followed by uniform footsteps.

“For fuck sake. Just leave me alone!”

“What the hell’s your problem?” A gruff voice answered, belonging to none other than the local drunkard. 

“Oh it’s you, should’ve known from the whiff of booze,” Gavin grinned at the Lieutenant and lit his cigarette, taking in a long deep drag.

“Fuck you. Hasn’t your android replaced you yet? It’ll be a nice change,” Hank replied. “Don’t worry, they’re trained to deal with assholes such as yourself.”

“Yeah?” Gavin sneered, blowing smoke into the Lieutenant’s face. “So where’s your little pet then?” Hank’s smirk quickly disappeared, which made Gavin grin all the more. “I don’t see it around here anymore. I hope it’s alright.”

“You fucking piece of shit!” Hank wrenched Gavin towards him by his coat.

“Is there a problem?” RK900 asked monotonously, standing before them. Apparently the things can now appear from nowhere.

Hank’s eyes never left Gavin’s even as he let go of him. “Better watch yourself, Reed.”

“Whatever dickhead,” Gavin rolled his shoulders and straightened his clothes. He pulled the crushed cigarette from his lips. “Fuck’s sake,” he grumbled and tossed it to the pavement.

“We have a job to do. Will you drive or shall I?” The thing said holding up _his_ keys.

“Give me those fucking keys!” He snatched the key ring from its clutches and pocketed them. “No mindless machine will step foot in my driving seat.”

“You have a manual driving car; my reaction time is far greater-”

“I don’t give a shit. I don’t trust those self driving cars and I wouldn’t trust an android to tie my shoe laces!”

“You are not wearing shoes with laces.”

“ _Christ!_ ” Gavin yelled to the sky as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm redoing the beginning due to changing the plot slightly, oops. At least I've now got a vague idea on where I'm going with this.
> 
> Anyone else a total sucker for these two?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading chapter one, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was a quiet as the grave. Gavin concentrated on the ahead, trying to ignore the fact that there was a glorified calculator sitting next to him. The thing stared onward, stoic and lifeless and stayed that way until they reached their destination. The address led them to an industrial estate in Highland Park and Gavin slowed the car to a crawl as they travelled down the cracked and potted road. Old tired houses clung to the edge of the road, there was a abundance of boarded windows and neglected lawns. Wild foliage had reclaimed many of the houses and almost all were barely standing up. “Well, looks like the sort of place for a fugitive,” Gavin said just to break the silence which was quickly turning uncomfortable.

“This is the location,” the machine said, turning its head to the passenger window. “Stop the car.”

Gavin sucked on a tooth and parked the car on the roadside. The machine got out in one swift movement. Gavin reluctantly turned the engine off and followed it, fighting the urge to punch the fucking thing in the gut.

The android stood with its hands behind its back facing a rickety house. “The report stated the suspect entered this place of residence,” it said as Gavin stepped alongside the thing.

Gavin eyed the house, its once white walls were yellowed, mould plastered the windows and half the roof tiles were missing. Three hidden cameras were placed around the front, two looking out to the road and one looking down on the porch. That’s a lot of security for a cesspool. 

He took his notebook out of his pocket and read his notes aloud. “Right. The victim was Mrs Page. Stabbed once, bled out. Handbag was torn from her, purse found open but no money was taken. No fingerprints were found of the knife left in the victim. Blue blood found on keys,” he slapped the notebook close and returned it to his inside pocket. “Huh, I-” he looked up to find the machine already walking to the front door. He rushed after it and grabbed its arm except it was more along the line of grabbing a metal pole. Something like a gasp escaped his slacken jaw as firm artificial biceps shifted under his palm. The thing was built like a fucking tank. It looked down at Gavin’s lingering hand. 

He immediately snatched it away akin to being burnt. “What do you think your doing?” He hissed. Tank or no tank, Gavin wasn’t about to put his life in its hands, he might as well have an overconfident rookie be his side, and here he thought Robocop was programmed for crime investigation. “You got a glitch or something? You don’t just waltz into a place like this. Look around you, see the cameras?” Gavin pointed around the house. “This neighbourhood doesn’t exactly scream hospitality.”

“Correct. Four cameras, scanner and alarm. I have already calculated safety measures,” it said, its gaze locked onto the front of the house.

 _Four cameras?_ Of course, another was hiding in the corner of the roof, looking down the side of the house. “Whatever. We need to call this in to-” before Gavin had chance to finish, the robot had already stepped to the door and rung the bell.

“Shit. You’re gonna get me killed!” He rasped through gritted teeth. He slipped his hand to his hip and rested it on the cool metal of his gun, yet its presence gave no feeling of relief.

The sound of muffled footsteps shuffled behind the door. “Who is it?” a voice called.

“Detroit police,” Gavin answered, slowly curling his fingers around the gun’s hand grip.

One after the other, three locks clicked then the door opened a crack, its chain still attached. A middle aged woman, who looked more like an overworked mother than a gang member peered out, but Gavin was no fool, he had enough experience to keep his defences up.

“Hello?” She greeted through the small gap.

Gavin pushed passed the android before it could open its infernal mouth and addressed the woman. “Uh, hi. I’m Detective Reed,” he said flashing his badge with his left hand while the other remained solidified to his gun. “I am investigating a suspected deviant who was last seen entering this house.”

“Entering this house? A deviant? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I have a few questions, mind if we come in?”

The woman frowned and shot a worrying glance at RK900 whose blank gaze drifted around the outside of the house until sweeping back to land on the woman. Gavin shook off the goose-bumps that worked their way down his arms; those Goddamn eyes were fucking terrifying. At least the thing had someone else to stare at.

“Don’t mind that,” Gavin said, pointing a thumb to the android. “It’s just for backup.”

The woman softly snorted and nodded. The door closed on them and the distinctive sound of a chain being unlatched informed Gavin she didn’t just slam the door in their faces. “Come in,” she smiled, opening the door wide. Her gaze rolled back to the android as they stepped into the house. Either RK900 was just that fucking startling, which, to be honest it was or she had something to hide. He was leaning more for the latter though, all the more reason to keep alert. “Do you…” she cleared her throat. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Nah. I won’t be long. So, do you have any androids around?” Gavin started, moving his hand off the gun as he skimmed over the place. The interior was a complete opposite from its external neglect. The house was clean, not very tidy, but clean. It was light and roomy, open plan, each room leading into the next without any divisions or doors. He could see right through to the backyard, that’s going to make his life a little easier. Fine patterned cream wallpaper covered the walls which contemplated the rich beige carpet. 

The hall was cluttered. Male and female shoes littered the metal shoe rack, along with a few kid size shoes. Male, female and kids winter coats limply hung on the wall matching that of the footwear.

“No none. I’ve never owned an android,” she comically shuddered, wrapping hers arms around herself. “Androids. Man they just freak me out, you know?”

“Yeah,” Gavin turned a quick glance to RK900 who was wandering off into the living room. “I know.” He shrugged and he found himself scanning over the house once more. “What’s you name?”

“It’s Mary Hollins.”

“Have you noticed any suspicious activity? Deviants can appear eerily human these days.” Gavin felt RK900 step directly behind him, stopping inches away, far too close for comfort. Mary’s eyes instantly left his to focus on the android, her eyes bows raised in panic. Gavin twisted around to see what was so alarming and found the thing’s unblinking eyes boring into her.

It was becoming glaring obvious that RK900 was no programmed to integrate with humans like Connor. It was built for intimidation. That’s going to give him a whole lot of different problems, he really didn’t need.

The machine leaned down to him, mouth to his ear, its proximity was invading and Gavin had to physically fight his automatic response. “The female is lying,” it said in a manner-of-fact tone. The woman froze to the spot like a deer in the headlights of a truck. She looked just as he felt at the moment.

“How about you let me do my job and fuck off?” Gavin muttered, springing away from the thing. The android merely blinked at him. “Mind if it takes a look around?” He asked. If he had any chance of getting something out of her, the computer scrutinizing everything had to go.

“No, not at all.”

Gavin jerked his chin towards the kitchen on the other end of the house. The thing followed the gesture and left.

“New model,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Still trying to break it in.”

“Its okay. They just make me nervous.”

“The feeling's mutual,” he sighed. “So you haven’t seen any suspicious activity recently?”

“No.”

“You live alone?” He asked glancing back at the coats.

“No, three kids,” she smiled. “They’re at school at the moment.”

“No father, husband?” Gavin frowned at her as she fiddled with the zip on her hoodie.

The woman scoffed. “Sack of shit.”

Men’s coats and shoes but not a man in the house? He made a metal note of that with bold red letters. “I noticed a few cameras outside.”

“Well, it’s not the best neighbourhood to live in and after the revolution its only gotten worse, if you’ll believe it. We make do, but I fear for my boys.”

Gavin hummed. “Okay. I’ll take a quick look around and be off.”

“Sure.”

Gavin made his way into the living room. It was modestly furnished, a worn leather couch and light oak coffee table sat in the middle, a small TV hung on the wall. He walked to the cabinet lining the far side wall and opened the draws. It was full of stationary, organised and spotless. Gavin hummed to himself shutting the draws and moving on. Nothing was out of the ordinary, it was just your average home, it was too clean for a drug dealer and too quite for a gang, be that as it may something didn’t sit right, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was there, a feeling deep down in his gut.

“Detective,” a detached voiced called from the kitchen.

Gavin rolled his eyes and strolled over to it. “What do you want, plastic?” The thing was knelt on one knee beside the fridge.

“You may want to take a look at this.”

The machine had opened a tiny hidden door in the wall revealing a cubby-hole no bigger than Gavin’s fist. He crouched down to it and carefully put his hand in it. His fingers poked something soft, cold and plastic. He grimaced as he took hold of it and pulled it out. “Look at that,” he grinned at the Thirium packet in his hand, the hole was crammed with them. He stood and held the packet up to the woman who was standing just off the side, chewing her lip. “Care to explain this?”

“Look, it’s not what you-” 

A loud thump from upstairs made Gavin jerk his head up to the ceiling. He eyed Mary. “Thought you said nobody was home?”

“It’s nothing, maybe just…” she trailed off and stared at RK900 who was now standing beside Gavin, also looking down on the woman.

“That is another lie,” the android stated.

She took a deep breath, “No its not!” she yelled, practically screaming. Her eyes flew back to Gavin. “It just my…son.”

“Yeah right,” Gavin snorted and took out his gun, eyes fixed on the dark staircase situated in the living room. “You keep an eye on her,” he said pointing at the android.

“Negative. I am better equipped to-”

“Just for once, shut up. You’re an android, do as your fucking told!” He growled and started for the stairs.

“No, leave him alone!” She cried “He hasn’t done anything wrong!” Gavin sighed heavily. She just set the alarm off to whoever was up there, but she was quickly silenced when RK900 put one hand on her shoulder and she crumbled under it. “You don’t understand,” She muttered.

The stairs were steep and narrow. He put his foot on the first step and squeezed his eyes shut as it groaned under his weight. The next step did the exact same thing. Gavin cursed under his breath. Fourteen steps and each fucking one creaked.

When he reached the landing there were five doors, all shut. He shuffled to the first pinning his back to the wall, he wrapped his fingers around the handle and gradually turned it. Holding his breath and tightening his grip on his gun he pushed the door open and peaked inside. It was an empty bathroom. Carrying on to the next he repeated the action, this time with results. As he swung the door open a startled gasp escaped from the other side.

“Who is it?” A male voice called out.

Gavin stayed in his position against the wall, now clutching the gun with both hands. “Detroit Police. Come out with your hands up!” There was no response and the noise within the room had quietened. Gavin just hoped the guy hadn’t made a run for it, he really wasn’t up for a chase today. He jumped into the doorway training his gun on the person inside.

A young man standing in the middle of the room instantly held his hands up directly above his head. His grey jeans were spattered blue. “Don’t shoot!” He cried.

Gavin glared at him, gun still pointed at the kid. He glanced about the room. The drastic contrast from the orderly style downstairs was a bit of a surprise. It was rotten, wallpaper curled from the walls and the ceiling was black with mildew. Wires and tools scattered the exposed floorboards. Two empty Thirium packets lay on a table which was the only piece of furniture in the room. The window was wide open letting in the cold winter air.

“Was there someone else here?” Gavin asked, eyes fixed on the window.

“No,” He muttered.

Gavin hummed to himself. Still training the gun on the kid, he stepped around the room, stopping at the window to look down, quite a drop for someone to jump from, that is, if it was a person.

“Oh man. I know why you’re here. I swear it weren’t me!” The kid whimpered.

“’It _wasn’t_ me’. Jesus do they teach you nothing?” Gavin scoffed.

“It-its about that woman in the alley, right? I tell you, man, it was an accident, some android attacked her. I tried to help but I couldn’t stop the bleeding.”

“So, how is it you know that’s why I’m here, huh?” Gavin asked raising his eyebrows. He picked up one of the empty Thirium packets. “Seems to me someone’s been aiding and abetting or are we looking at harbouring?”

“Hey. It’s not what it looks like. What are you going to do?”

“First, I’m going to drag your ass back to the station,” Gavin jangled his handcuffs in the air.

“They’ll kill me. They will!” The kid’s eyes scurried to the door behind Gavin.

“Don’t even think about it,” He said, brandishing his gun. “You know the rules about androids.”

“I won’t go back! I won’t!” The kid yelled, slipping his hand around his back he pulled out his own gun.

“Hey! Hey! Put the gun down. Now!” Gavin yelled priming himself to shoot.

“Make me!” He snarled and placed the barrel firmly under his chin and pulled the trigger. His body fell to the floor with a sickening thud, gun clattering to Gavin’s feet. Crimson blood, splattered the walls, the thick and dark blood oozed from the kid’s shattered face and worked its way into the cracks in the floor. 

“Detective?” Rapid but synchronized footsteps made their way upstairs.

“Yeah. I-I’m alright.” He was frozen, stunned beyond belief. He couldn’t take his eyes of the kid, no more than twenty years old. Gavin’s chest tightened to the point that it became painful to breathe, his vision swayed and he felt like he was going to throw up. This could've been prevented, how could he have made such a stupid mistake? Breathe, he had to breathe, now wasn’t the time to loose his shit.

The woman wasn’t far behind RK900, she rushed into the room and dropped to her knees. “Oh my God,” she whimpered. Fiercely whipping around to Gavin, hot tears in her eyes, he noticed every movement, every twitch in her face as if he was stuck in slow motion. “What have you done? What have you done?!”

Gavin took as much of a deep breath as his chest would allow and looked at RK900. The thing was indifferent as ever, standing with its hands around its back like a good solider awaiting instruction. “Get her out of here,” he said, his voice emerging as a whisper. “And call this in.”

The android calmly took the woman by the arm, but she jerked its hands away from her. “Don’t you touch me!” She spat and went out the door herself followed closely by RK900.

What a fucking mess. Gavin pulled a trembling hand through his hair and left, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the fuck happened?” Fowler growled. His voice rebounded off the glass of the office. Gavin stopped pacing before the Captain’s desk and opened his mouth but before he could roll the first word off his tongue, Fowler pointed sharply at him. “And I want an explanation, not the bullshit you usually spew.”

Gavin sighed and tried again. “Jesus, Cap. The kid just pulled the trigger. No warning, no hesitation. I didn’t have a chance to react.”

“Why did you leave the android behind? This whole mess could have been avoided.”

“And trust a fucking machine?”

“I trust the machine a lot more than I trust you at the moment, Reed!” Fowler yelled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mrs Hollins wants to press charges, she’s even threatening a lawsuit against this department and I don’t fucking blame her!” He yelled and scowled at Gavin.

“I just watched a kid blow his fucking brains out! I made a mistake. I should’ve seen it coming. But guess what, I’m human! Fuck!” Gavin threw his hands on his hips and dropped his eyes to the floor. “You know what? I’ll save everyone the hassle. I always knew fucking androids would steal my job,” he unclipped his badge and slapped it down on the desk along with his gun. “So you can have it. I never asked for this bullshit, I can’t keep up with a machine designed to be perfect.”

“This isn’t about androids stealing your job. It’s about a kid who you should have apprehended unharmed,” The Captain sighed and rested his chin on linked fingers. “I don’t want your badge Reed. You’re lucky that the charges wouldn’t hold in court or I’ll be kicking your ass out of here myself, you got that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You got lucky, that’s what. And for your information, he wasn’t her son, just some junkie she took off the streets. A known Red Ice dealer. He was high on the drug, probably a cause for the erratic behaviour,” Fowler paused for a moment, scooped up Gavin’s badge and waved it at him. “You’re still on the case, but Reed, this is your last chance, screw this up and I won’t think twice about taking this,” Fowler handed the badge back. “RK900 is questioning Mrs Hollins as we speak. Now get out of here.”

Gavin didn’t need to be told twice. He took his gun and badge and strolled out of the office. He hurried down the steps, clipped his badge back to his belt and made his way to the interrogation room.

Upon opening the door of the observation room, Chris greeted him with a nod and RK900’s cold voice slithered into the room. Gavin quietly sat in front of the glass, throwing his feet up on the panel, as he did so the android’s eyes landed near enough on him. Shit, can it see through walls too?

“May I remind you that Ben was a red ice dealer and a victimiser?” The android was saying, turning back to the woman sitting opposite it. “You said yourself he blackmailed you on numerous occasions.” 

“What does that matter?” The woman sobbed. “We all have our problems. I-I loved him as a mother loves her son!” She wailed into a soggy tissue. Her shoulders trembled as she sobbed, she was utterly distraught and Gavin winced at the sudden pang of guilt. Her red rimmed eyes stared at a corner of the room as she coughed and sobbed. The android waited patiently for her to regain her breath.

“Why did you help the deviant?” The android asked. Change the subject, dodge emotional backlash. Gavin knew that one well.

“B-Ben,” she croaked and took a shaky breath, lifting her head to the ceiling. “Ben, brought him home, two maybe three days ago. The android was spattered with blood. Both colours,” Mrs Hollins snivelled and she sighed wetly. “The android, he was in such a state. Trembling and begging for help. Of all the androids I’ve seen, I have never seen one cry, how could I not help him? He said he needed money to escape town, so he stopped the first person he met. A woman, I believe he said it was a woman, identified him as an android, she screamed and lashed out. Apparently he panicked.”

“Did the deviant assault her?” RK900 asked.

The woman paused and stared at the android then her gaze fluttered to the one way mirror.

“It is futile to withhold the truth,” RK900 said, bringing her attention back to it.

“I-I know,” she slumped in the chair and dropped her gaze to her hands that were busy wringing the tissue between clumsy fingers. “He said he stabbed her…Ben…God…” she trailed off, her face contorted and more tears travelled down her cheeks. “Ben was there when it happened, he tried to save her, but…” her voice cracked and she stared at RK900. “What am I going to do now?” she garbled.

The android stood up and not one comforting word passed its lips. “That’s all I need to know,” it said. “You are in shock, I will inform victim support.” 

“No, i-its okay,” she smiled crookedly.

“I strongly suggest you seek counselling.”

Gavin heard enough, he left the observation room and waited outside for the machine to stop messing around. A couple of seconds later, the interrogation room door opened and the woman stepped out escorted by RK900. Almost immediately, her eyes locked onto Gavin and she rushed for him, arms outstretched and hands grasping. The android caught her by her arm and pulled her back.

“You!” She cried, tears streaming down her face. “You took him from me! My God, do you know what you have done, to me, to my family? Do you? Did you feel anything when his blood ran from his body?!” She screamed.

Gavin’s blood ran cold. He was glued to the spot but his mind raced, images of unwanted memories flashed before his eyes, gunshots and cries he thought history became all too real again, yet her words still reached him, still chipped at the carefully constructed barricade he created long ago.

RK900 stood still as it held both the woman’s arms back. She pulled at the restraint and struggled to break free but the android’s hold was solid. “Detective, it might be wise to wait for me at your desk.” It said.

“He was only 19 years old!” The woman cried as RK900 swung her away and pushed her onwards, down the hallway towards the holding cells.

Gavin had no words left, no witty comeback, not even a simple curse, his heart thumped in his tightened chest and he couldn’t move. The android had to literally drag her away. She screamed, kicking and bucking under the android’s hold. “Fucking murderer! Coward! Coward!” 

_Coward_. The word was sharp and painful and left him fighting a lump in his throat. He stared at RK900’s back, he couldn’t tell you why but it made him feel small, worthless. Shame, regret, guilt. Too familiar, too close, too tender. _Coward_.

It became quiet again, allowing him to come to his senses and recoil from the dark mist that invaded his mind. He did as he always did, push whatever he was feeling deep down within his subconscious and become Gavin again. He balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palm and took deep controlled breaths. Fuck. How did he let her get to him so easily? 

Tapping of the android’s dress shoes echoed in the hallway, pulling Gavin back to reality, he was actually thankful for the distraction. It walked passed him without so much of a patronizing side-glance and continued to the bullpen. Gavin took one final deep gulp of air and followed after it.

“Hollins didn’t know the deviant’s name or model. She assumed it fled the house upon hearing our entry,” it said, its eyes staying on course. “The Thirium found on Ben’s clothes had not been dispensed to an android, therefore had no traceable identification.”

“Do you think they were android sympathisers?” The words caught in his throat, making his voice sounded rough and sore. ‘Damnit, man the fuck up.’ Gavin yelled to himself.

“There is not enough information to date to confirm that, but it is highly probable they repaired and sheltered deviants trying to escape the eradication. Ben was a Red Ice dealer; he was familiar with android mechanics.”

“So sounds to me like this deviant is our guy.”

“Likely…”

Gavin did a double-take and he looked up to the android. That sounded almost…uncertain. Can androids be uncertain? The machine’s expression was blank, except the yellow flashing LED was evidence to the contrary. “You think she’s lying?” Gavin asked. The android’s brows pinched together only to fall back to the usual impassive countenance a second later.

“No. She believes what she told me was the truth…” it paused.

“What’s this then?” Gavin gestured to the android. “Intuition, a hunch?” He snickered.

“I do not feel, Detective, thus I haven’t the ability to experience, as you say, ‘a hunch’. Humans should rely more upon the facts.”

“Its called instinct, idiot and it hasn’t done me wrong yet.”

“I don’t recognise the concept.”

“Whatever,” Gavin muttered under his breath. “Did you get a description of this deviant?”

“Yes.”

The machine paused, making Gavin wait - evidently - for a nonexistent reply. “Are you gonna tell me then, dipshit?”

“Caucasian male. Wore loose-fitting clothing with a brown leather jacket. Obscured its face with a cap.”

“Come on, she must have seen its face.”

“She stated it was very careful to hide its identity.”

“So that’s it? That’s all we have to go on?”

“Correct.”

“Nothing on its height?”

“Unknown.”

“Did it still have its LED thingy?” Gavin asked tapping his temple.

“Yes.”

“Well at least that’s something. The cameras at the house must have recorded something. I’ll look into-”

“I have already made that request,” the android interjected. “The deviant had concealed its face in the footage, I could not identify it.”

How very convenient. Gavin flopped in his chair, unlike the tin can which very neatly placed itself on its own chair. He sighed into jittery hands and rubbed his forehead. He was still feeling a little off balance and on edge, memories ghosted on the fringes of his consciousness. He needed to keep his mind active. He looked at RK900 before turning to his terminal. “How did you know she was lying? You got a lie detector in there as well?”

“Technically speaking, yes,” It replied, staring ahead and still not making eye contact.

“Technically speaking?”

“I scan for signs of dishonesty such as a rise in temperature, heart rate, pupil dilation.”

Gavin snorted. “Shit, hope you don’t use that on me.”

“Are you a suspect?” It asked out of the blue, its fixed stare still didn’t meet his gaze.

Gavin snapped his head up and glowered at the thing. “What’s that supposed to fucking mean?”

“Are you a suspect?” It repeated in the same monotonous tone.

“No,” Gavin replied. Maybe the thing was having some sort of system crash.

“Then it will not be used on you,” it stood and walked toward the Captain’s office.

What the fuck was that about? Had he mentioned how much he hated androids? Gavin took his notebook from his pocket and scribbled a few notes on the suspect. The tin can returned swiftly and stood by his desk. He could feel it staring a hole in the side of his face. He stopped writing and tapped his pen on the desk in irritation. “What the fuck are you looking at?” He spun his chair around to face the piece of plastic.

An awkward moment passed without an answer. The android stared without blinking; its LED slowly swirled in a deep yellow. It was almost like the thing had shutdown then and there. The only sign of animation was its simulated breathing. Gavin snapped his fingers in front of its face. “Hey! ‘Does-not-compute’ you blue screened or what?” There was no response and it was starting to freak him out, he was feeling uneasy as it was he didn’t need to deal with this shit as well. “Fuck this,” Gavin grabbed his empty coffee mug and hopped to his feet. 

It then finally blinked and moved its head in Gavin’s direction.

“You know how creepy that is, right?”

“I have just had report of-”

“I don’t give a shit. See this?” Gavin mockingly stepped away from the android, holding his mug up. “I’m heading to get me some coffee, so you shut up like a good little robot and wait till I get back.”

Gavin should have known that wasn’t going to work. The android followed his every step to the break room. He stopped at the coffee machine and sighed and made damn sure everyone around knew he was not in the mood for anyone’s shit. “Stop fucking following me!”  
“I must inform you of a recent development-”

“I told you to wait,” Gavin said, putting his mug down on the surface.

“Very well,” it replied, but it remained were it stood

Gavin looked over his shoulder. “At my desk, dipshit.”

“I am here to assist you.”

Gavin kneaded his eyes with a finger and thumb. “What is this, a test? See how far you can push me until I shoot you, that it?” Gavin said spinning around to challenge the thing.

“It would be unwise to try,” it answered looking down at him.

Gavin bit his tongue. Just one more word and he’ll loose it. Just one more Goddamn word. He turned again to the coffee machine. “Just fuck off. I’m pretty sure I don’t need your help making coffee.”

“Are you certain? As I recall you were very insistent that I prepare you coffee this morning.”

Hushed sniggering travelled around the room. Okay, that was it. A blanket of red enfolded his being and before he even knew what he was doing, he took hold of the nearest thing, whipped around and launched it at the android. 

Without so much as a twitch, the droid instinctively stepped aside avoiding the mug hurtling towards it and reached out, its fingers only just hooking onto the handle.

What. The. Fuck.

“I have located where the deviant may have fled to,” is said unfazed and gently placed the mug on the table beside Gavin. “I will brief you back at your desk,” it strutted out into the office. 

Gavin couldn’t get his head around the android. It flipped its behaviour quicker than a hormonal teenager. Maybe it really was trying to test his boundaries. He couldn’t put up with this much longer.

“Shit,” Wilson whistled penetrating the buzzing silence and Gavin’s seething thoughts. “You’re pushing your luck with that one.”

“Fuck. Off,” Gavin hissed.

He stalked back to his desk without a coffee, having gone off the idea. A throbbing pressure in his forehead informed him that the next headache was going to be a fucker. Not to mention, his stomach was tied into knots and the sudden surge of adrenaline had drained him completely. It was probably best he didn’t refill himself on caffeine.

RK900 stood at his desk with its normal ridged posture. “A deviant was sighted at a convenience store, located in vicinity of the Hollins residence,” it said as Gavin deflated in his chair.

“If we are going to investigate every time a deviant is sighted, we’re going to here all fucking year,” he groaned.

“The description corresponds-”

“Let me guess, a male wearing baggy clothes and a hat? Give me a break.”

“The store keeper stated it still had its LED biocomponent.”

“What’s a deviant doing in a store anyway?”

“Unknown.”

“Ugh. We’ll just be wasting out time,” he hunched over his desk, circling a thumb on his temple, trying to sooth the ache that was worsening with every second.

“Is everything alright Detective?” The thing asked leaning forward, which probably wasn’t meant to appear threatening, but it instilled a rush of anxiety, so much so it made Gavin lurch from his seat. 

“No, everything _isn’t_ alright,” he said grabbing his coat. That it had the gall to ask him that after what just happened blew his fucking mind. “We had better go check this out.” The android’s eyes latched onto him as he waved it out his damn way. The thing stepped aside and watched Gavin pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I've rewritten this chapter, ugh! Its not the best, but hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos in the last chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

His breath danced in the air, misting the car windows. Gavin pulled his hood up, wrapped his coat around himself and turned the car over, switching the heating to full while he waited.

He just wanted to go home and sleep, well, what little he could get anyway. It had been a long hard day, and fuck, it wasn’t over yet. He glanced at the time on the dashboard. He had another couple of hours on the clock. Exhaling through chattering teeth, he turned the radio on, ugh, same old crap. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and looked out for the android. The fuck was it doing?

Eventually it rounded the corner into the parking lot. Its body moved systematically while long elegant strides carried it towards the car. Its LED and the blue accents on its jacket glowed vibrantly in the last fleeting hours of daylight.

The machine got into the car without a word and patched in the address in the GPS. It sat upright, resting its hands parallel on its thighs and looked at Gavin from the corner of its eye. He clicked his tongue sharply and set off.

Ten minute drive, in silence. The atmosphere hung thickly in the air when they stopped at the traffic lights, just a block away from the address. Gavin took the moment to watch the city lights slowly blink on and push back the darkness creeping in. A month back there was no one to maintain the infrastructure, blackouts were an every night thing and food and water supplies were on the decline. People fled for their lives, and the people who remained barely scraped by. It was hard and he feared his home was lost.

“I have detected an increase in your oxygen intake,” the android said, bringing Gavin back to the present day. Its shark-like eyes hovered over him.

“What?” Gavin snapped.

“I have detected-”

“I know what you said, dick! Are you scanning me?”

“Correct,” it replied calmly and looked on ahead. “I had noticed a change-”

“Stop right fucking there. I’m not some goddamn lab rat. Don’t analyze me, ever, you got that?”

“Your well-being-”

“Is my fucking business!” Gavin spat. He ground his teeth at the anger bubbling in his chest and at the sign of the green light, he hit the gas. The car engine roared into action while rubber screeched on the concrete. An action that was literally pointless, it wasn’t like he was going to scare the thing into submission, but…at least it made him feel better. 

He swung the car into the next right turning. The glare of street lamps zipped passed as they sped down the street. He glanced at the GPS screen and slowed the speed down significantly.

 _‘You have arrived at your destination’_ the automated GPS voice noted.

Gavin swerved over. The tires screeched their protest as he slapped the brakes on. He turned the engine off and looked at the store directly ahead, the lights beamed out of the doors, practically illuminating the whole street. Gavin snatched the keys from the ignition and got out, slamming the door shut for good measure. He left the iron giant behind to do what it will, he didn’t give a shit.

The automatic doors slid open and beeped at his entrance. The store was deserted apart from a clerk stocking shelves. Actually, the shop was well stocked, in a manner of speaking. Yes, aside from the back shelves standing bare, the front and behind the counter were reasonably full. It was probably the only store in Detroit decently stocked and open at this time. After the revolution, shops like this stood abandoned, left to the mercy of looters and the like. It was nice to see the city slowly recovering.

“Hey,” he called. The clerk yelped, dropping a box of something on the floor. Her tight dark curls bounced as she spun around. “You the manager here?”

The woman put a hand on her chest and sighed. “You scared me,” she said and bent down to retrieve the box.

“Sorry. You the manager here?”

“No. He’s around the back,” she replied putting the box on the self.

“Could you go get him for me?” He unclipped his badge and flashed it. “Detective Reed, come about a deviant sighting earlier today.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll just let him know,” the clerk called the manager on the PA system, then smiled at Gavin. It was a smile too innocent for the likes of Detroit, plump lips curled back from bright white teeth and soft dimples appeared in her cheeks. “He shouldn’t be a minute.”

Gavin nodded and tore his eyes from her. He looked about the store once more. “A little dangerous to be out here on your own, don’t you think?”

“Oh, we’ve had no trouble. I’m fairly certain nobody would get pass Nick anyway.”

“Nick?”

“He’s our security android. I gave him the name.”

“Android, huh,” Gavin huffed, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I know, but he’s great and gets the job done. He’s one of these new ones…oh,” The shop’s doors beeped and her eyes settled over his shoulder and she giggled. “Just like that one.”

Gavin bristled at her glee. He knew exactly what she was looking at, but fuck knows why she so goddamn happy about it. Gavin turned his head slightly and saw RK900 make a bee-line toward him. He took a deep breath, gulping down a scream which was going to burst from him any minute now.

“He with you?” The clerk asked as the thing stopped beside him.

“Unfortunately _it_ is.”

“Why, hello Detective!” A man hollered – the manager, Gavin presumed – finally emerging from the back stores. He pranced over to Gavin and took his idle hand into a handshake. Gavin stiffened and quickly plucked his hand from the man’s grasp. The fuck was wrong with these people?

The manager then stepped to the android. “And…uh…” He began, adjusting his glass as he stooped over to study the robot’s pristine jacket. “Ah, RK900. Do you have a name?” The man looked up to the android, but it did what it did best, and stared down at the short man.

“Yeah, look, I’m here about the android you saw. Can you describe it?” Gavin interjected, and RK900 walked away to look around or some shit.

“Yes,” the manager replied. “She was dressed in oversized clothes. A Brunette. She wasn’t particularly suspicious, but I did notice her LED. It was bright red, never a good sign. It was odd that she didn’t hide it better.”

“Wait, back up. This android was a male, right?”

“No, no. She was defiantly a woman.”

“A woman?” Gavin snapped his head toward the android, ready to let all hell loose on it. “Hey, dipshit!” He yelled. “Thought you said this was called in as a male? You called me out here for no fucking reason!” 

The android coolly turned to Gavin. “The report claimed a male android. I have made no error.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Gavin jeered, flicking his forehead. “You don’t make mistakes, right?”

“Correct.”

“You son of a-” the puffed up little shit cut him short by raising its hand.

“Now is an inappropriate time, Detective,” its eyes glided over to the shop keeper.

“I’ll fucking deal with you later,” he growled low enough that only the machine could hear and again addressed the manager.

“Oh, I must apologise for the confusion,” the short man gulped.

Gavin scrubbed his nose. His anger was just coming to a rolling boil. “Did it show any violence, carry weapons?”

“No. She just walked in, wandered about and left,” the man said. The clerk shrugged behind him when Gavin glanced her way.

“And you thought to call this in?”

“I have nothing against deviants, but she might be dangerous so I thought to let you guys know.”

“Uh-huh,” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ll let the station know,” He said, then waved at the android. “Come on. We’ve wasted enough time.”

RK900 paid no heed to him and instead stepped closer to the manager. “May I look at you CCTV footage?” it asked.

“Be my guess,” the manager replied and showed it to the back stores.

Gavin parodied the android as it walked away and he turned to walk out. The clerk smiled at him as he passed. “Have a good night, Detective,” she chirped.

“Yeah, you too,” he grumbled and stopped in his tracks. “Do you sell cigarettes?”

“Sure,” she replied. “Pack of twenty or twenty-five?”

Gavin walked to the counter pulling out his wallet. “Make it twenty-five, it’s been one of those days.”

Gavin handed over the money. As she took it, her fingers gently brushed against his own. He rolled his shoulders and snatched the packet from her. “Hope to see you again?” she called.

“Hmm.” Gavin tore open the packet before he even reached the doors. 

A bitter wind greeted him outside. The chill slapped his cheeks and stole the warm breath from his mouth. He wrapped his coat around his chest and shivered, creating a chain reaction throughout his entire body. He placed a cigarette between his lips, stuffed the rest of the packet into his pocket and exchanged it for his lighter. With shaking hands he impatiently lit the cigarette and took a long deep drag until his lungs reached their capacity and exhaled a plume of smoke into the winter’s air. Fuck, he needed that.

Gavin stared at his car while puffing on the cigarette. He could drive off right now, nothing was stopping him. Just go home, out of the cold and away from the talking vending machine. Yeah right, who was he kidding? He was already in Fowler’s bad books with a big black mark against his name, and there was no doubt the android would snitch on him and there goes his badge. Shit.

He threw the cigarette butt on the ground and squashed it underfoot just as RK900 excited the store. 

“I fucking told you. A waste of my time,” Gavin grunted, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

“The deviant wouldn’t have gone far,” it said scanning up and down the street.

“Yeah, well, it’s late and I’m not about to go roaming around looking for one machine that wants to play human. Not my division,” Gavin walked around the car and opened the driver’s door.

“It may be of importance for our case.”

“It’s late, it’s cold and if you think for one minute that I’m going to search for this deviant that most likely has nothing to do with _my_ case, you’ve got a screw loose somewhere.”

“All deviants must be apprehended for deactivation,” the android blinked at him.

“Like I said, not my division. I’m on my own case and you’re wasting my fucking time. I’ll call the station, then it can be some else’s problem,” he said and got into the car.

The android paused, eyes vacantly gaping at him, and then it opened the passenger’s door and got it. “I have just informed the precinct.”

Gavin shot daggers at the thing “Yeah, good for you. Now get out,” he snapped, jerking a thumb at the door. “I’m going home.”

“We should return to the precinct,” it informed.

“No, I’ve had just about enough for one day. Enough of you, of the job, of this whole…thing,” Gavin gestured vaguely in the air between them. “So I’m going home.”

“We have a report to file, Detective.”

Gavin lowered his head into his hand. “I’ll hand it in tomorrow.”

“That would be against standard protocol.”

“Fine, then you do it, if you’re so fucking eager and leave me alone!”

“Finishing your own report would better appeal to you interests.”

“Don’t push me, you plastic fuck,” he growled. “Read my lips. Get. Out. Of. The. Car,” he enunciated every syllable, each word dripping with venom.

The android gave him a quick nod. “As you wish,” it said and got out. The thing then walked around to the front and sat on the hood of the car. _Actually sat on it._ The fuck? Gavin couldn’t believe his eyes. 

He lowered the window and poked his head out. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I must insist, for your own benefit, that we return to the station.”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Gavin kicked the door open, got out and stormed up to the thing. He took hold of its lapels and shifted his weight in attempt to throw it off, but it didn’t budge, the thing was rock solid and glued to the spot. “Get off the fucking car!” 

“I have reviewed your highly unprofessional behaviour and I am merely adapting my response accordingly,” it replied.

“What the fuck you say?!” Gavin roared, it opened its mouth, but he was not about to let it have the upper hand here. “Fuck you! I’ll run you down, I fucking swear!”

“No. You will not.”

“You want to test that?” Gavin dared it to retort.

“It is unwise to threaten me.”

Just what he wanted. “Really?” Smirking, Gavin pulled out his gun, flicked off the safety catch and cocked it. The satisfying click widened his grin and he aimed it between the android’s unyielding eyes. “You want to play dirty? Let’s see how far you get. Get off the damn car or I’ll shoot. I’m not fucking bluffing. Go ahead, scan me.”

The android was quiet and its LED changed to a fiery red. It slowly stood to its full height, its arms draped by its sides and without warning it stepped into motion, like a cobra springing on its prey. 

It seized Gavin’s forearm in a vice-like grip. He tugged away but the android's hold tightened, suffocating muscles and tendons. A grunt escaped Gavin’s throat as the sudden pressure weakened his wrist. The thing then took the opportunity to swipe the gun from his waning grip and proceed to dismantle it in its free hand. Pieces of the gun clattered to the ground and once the last part fell from its fingers it let go of him and stepped back. Its LED circled back to blue.

Gavin gasped and took a cautious step back, rubbing his offended arm. Damn, that’s going to leave a fucking mark. He looked down at the remnants of his gun. “What the fuck?!” He hissed sucking in shallow breaths and locked eyes with the android.

“I had warned you, Detective,” it said.

Gavin lunged at the thing. Using his weight to gain momentum, he grabbed its high collar in white-knuckled fists and throttled it. “Listen to me you defective piece of shit,” he jeered. “I don’t know what malfunctions are hanging around in that plastic head of yours, but it needs to be rectified, get my meaning? Disarm me again and I’ll personally send you to CyberLife. Gift-wrapped!”

“All my systems are one-hundred percent operational, devoid of any malfunction,” it stated, apparently unaffected by Gavin’s hands constricting the collar around its neck.

“Fuck! You!” He pushed the android, using what force he could muster and let go, yet it didn’t shift. 

“If you allow me to explain-”

“Get lost.”

“I am programmed with an automatic defense mechanism.”

Gavin poked the thing hard in the chest. “I said, fuck off.”

Ignored and unheard, the android continued on with its bullshit explanation. “If, in the likelihood this unit is threatened, neutralizing the assailant will become my first priority. My predecessor lacked this function – choosing to negotiate instead of counterattack proved to be a mistake in its design.”

“I don’t give a shit,” Gavin barked. “Don’t you _ever_ lay your hands on me again!” The android replied with a silent stare, clasping its hands around it back. “That’s a fucking order!” Gavin snarled making damn sure it got the massage. The machine nodded in response. “Trust me to get the walking time bomb, damn!” he muttered and knelt down to collect the pieces of his gun.

“I am no time bomb, Detective. Avoid pointing guns at me. That would be sufficient to certify your safety.”

Gavin frowned and twisted around to look at the android. In that millisecond, he was sure he caught a glimpse of a slight curl at the corner of it lips. He must have imagined it, since its face now held its normal pretentious expression. Anyway, he was certain its features were only designed to display an intimidating glare; it sure didn’t express anything else. “For fuck’s sake, just get away from the damn car and let me go home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! They mean an awful lot to me and really inspire me to keep writing!
> 
> As always, thanks for stopping by!


	5. Chapter 5

It had just passed 10pm when Gavin finally pulled into his drive. The street was pitch black except for the warm lights seeping out from the neighbouring houses and that one fucking blinking street lamp down the road. He turned the car engine off and sighed. Cold, sore and pissed off, he was ready for a hot shower and bed. 

He locked the car and lumbered up the path to the front door. Once he had stepped into the house and locked the door behind him, shutting the world out, he threw his keys on top of several unopened letters on the side table; he had meant to look at those. It was hard to keep up with chores when you always came home exhausted. He turned the hall light on, hung up his coat and stretched tender arms. He headed for the kitchen, glancing at his small living room on passing. Nothing was out of place, a grey couch embellished with two neatly placed black cushions on either side was flanked by a large TV that he hardly ever used and a spotless glass coffee table sat in the middle. Okay, come to think about it, the place wasn’t that bad, keeping his small home clean and tidy wasn’t exactly difficult. 

The kitchen was the biggest room in the house and he hated that fact, seeing as he never fucking used it and on top of that the light was fucked again – yet another thing he was meant to look at. He tried it anyway, hoping for a bit of luck for once. The bulb buzzed and flickered before it blinked on and proceeded to flash with a constant rhythm, playing with his already splitting headache. “Damn it,” he moaned and swatted the switch off, engulfing the place in darkness again. Was there anything else that wanted to test him today? He was open for suggestions by this point.

He wrenched the fridge door open and inanely stared at the limited contents. To be honest, he wasn’t really hungry but he’d already skipped lunch and by this point he was running on fumes, he had to eat _something_. He eyes landed on an unopened sandwich, still in date. Better than nothing. He grabbed it, kicked the fridge door close and ate it on the way to the shower.

The warmth of the shower gently washing over his back soothed the day’s aches and pains and the rising steam helped clear his head. He stood under the merciful water for a moment longer, letting the heat settle his worries, before he continued to scrub himself clean. 

After he had finished, he dried himself off and changed into fresh comfortable clothes. He stepped to the bathroom cabinet and wiped the fog from the mirror. He cringed at the person staring back at him. Dark circles accompanied bags under his eyes and made him looked damn awful, but it wasn’t just that he looked tired – that was a prominent feature of his lately – but it was the fact that he looked so done with everything. Gaunt, old and weary. 

He quickly opened the cabinet, swiping his reflection away and gaped at the various pill bottles crammed on the shelves. Which should he try this time? He thought as he moved a fingertip across the bottles. He snatched one at random, closed the cabinet and left.

Gavin sat himself upon his bed and stared at the sleeping pills in his hand. Did he really need them tonight? After today the answer was probably a yes, he knew he shouldn’t rely on the things. He rolled the bottle in his hands, listening to the clacking sound of the pills inside. If he had a bad phase, he had to switch pills constantly. They usually worked once and only once, after that they were ineffective. So, was it worth taking them tonight? 

Ah fuck it, he didn’t need them, fucking pills only made him woozy anyway. He put the bottle on the bedside table, slid into bed and turned the light off. As usual he tossed and turned, sighed and groaned, for what seemed like hours and that wasn’t an exaggeration. It was the standard shit he had grown used to, until finally, _finally_ he dozed off.

_He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. Warm crimson blood splattered his face and pooled around his feet, soaking through the bottom of his jeans, the fibres allowing it to spread and crawl up his legs. A ghastly stench assaulted his nostrils whilst his eyes stung from the blood dripping from his eyelashes. To contrast the sickening warmth, something cool dripped on his head and trickled down his forehead. He swiped at it and stared at the blue smear on his fingertips. Cold Thirium oozed from above, splashing into the redness around his ankles, mingling and changing the pool into a deep purple then to an endless black. A face rose from the gore, the face of young man, wide-eyed with a bullet hole through his head. A familiar face he thought long forgotten._

_The gore disappeared, replaced by darkness. Faint sounds of gunshots surrounded him, and someone yelled his name, again and again. Gavin looked down at his feet which were still welded to the spot. The face was still there and it spoke, it gurgled as blood poured from its mouth. ‘Why didn’t you help, Gav? Why did you watch?’_

Gavin jolted up. He kicked hard at the thing tangled around his legs and gasped for air, desperately trying to take a deep breath that the pain in his chest denied him. He scrambled backwards, crashing into the headboard and he froze. Muscles coiled, ready to spring him forward, his heart hammered at his ribcage, tears ran down his cheeks and the silence buzzed wildly in his ears. He frantically looked around in the dark and his head cleared enough for him to recognise the familiarly of his bedroom. 

He visibly relaxed and slumped against the headboard, leaning his head back, he concentrated of bringing his breathing back under control. Big deep breaths, in through the nose, and out through the mouth. 

After calming a little, he groaned into the crook of his elbow. He hadn’t had a dream about _him_ in years, he thought he was done with this! He untwisted himself from sweat soaked sheets and swung his legs over the side and looked at the clock. 4am, like clockwork. There was no way he was going to go back to sleep now. Damn, he should’ve taken the pill after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this a bit of a short chapter, sorry! Just dipping my toes into Gavin's backstory which I am still trying to develop.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin waved away any and all greetings as he dragged himself into the precinct. He wasn’t in the habit of interaction first thing in the morning, especially before his first cup of coffee and he wasn’t going to waste any time getting it. 

On his way to the coffee machine he caught sight of the plastic prick in the main office. It wasn’t hard to miss, the thing stuck out like a sore thumb in that stupid black and white CyberLife getup, which was far too bright for that time in the morning. He had hoped never to see it again, but there it was, hanging around Anderson’s desk. He cupped his hand over the side of his face and ducked into the break room.

Gavin reached for his mug from one of the cupboards and filled it to the brim with steaming black coffee, added a little sugar and took his first careful sip. Its bitter taste washed over his tongue and the warmth followed his oesophagus to his stomach. He smiled, turned around and face-planted into someone’s chest. Gavin was just about to give the asshole a piece of his mind until he looked up to silver eyes boring down on him. He jerked back, colliding with the counter behind him making his coffee slosh out onto his hand. “Ah, shit!” He hissed, quickly flicking the scalding droplets of his now burnt skin. Fuck’s sake, he really didn’t need this. Why was the thing so close!

“Good morning, Detective,” it greeted.

Gavin wiped his hand on his jeans. “What’s so good about it?” he growled. “Fuck, ever heard of personal space? Move it!” He pushed the machine aside with an elbow and walked to his desk.

“I had filed your report last night,” it said trailing behind.

“For fuck’s sake. I told you I’d do it today, now Fowler’s gonna be on my ass!” He grumbled as he placed the mug on his desk and sat down.

“It was filed under you name.”

Gavin squinted at the machine. “Why?” He hummed.

“I predicted the Captain would respond negatively if I had done otherwise.”

Gavin kicked his feet up on the side of his desk and looked about for a pen. He had a sudden need to throw something at the android. He grabbed his mug and took another sip of coffee. He looked up over the rim of the mug to find the android watching him. 

“I have a request,” it said.

Gavin put the mug back on his desk and preoccupied his sluggish mind in the search for a goddamn pen. “Can’t you just leave me alone? For an hour at least?” He said, rearranging stationary, and lifting up unsorted papers. “Where the hell’s my pen?”

“It is in your hand,” the tin can indicated to the blue biro that sat idly between him fingers.

“Fuck sake,” he growled under his breath. Humiliated by an android, that’s a new one. Gavin knew his face was quickly reddening as a hot flush inched its way up his neck, it didn’t help that the android’s eyes slithered over him from head to foot.

“Detective, your blood sugar is relatively low,” it said. “I recommend you consume sustenance with sufficient nourishment.”

It dawned on him that, no, he hadn’t eaten yet, and in all honesty he’d completely forgotten about breakfast. Nevertheless he didn’t need nor want a fucking android to remind him. “I’d be very careful, tin can,” he said, flicking a glare toward the thing. “Keep going and I can guarantee you won’t see the end of the day.”

The android’s brows pinched together and it blinked at him. “That would prove ineffectual,” it replied. 

Gavin smirked and shook his head. There was no humour there; just searing contempt, plain and simple. The thing didn’t know when to shut its goddamn mouth. It reminded him of himself…What? Fuck no. It was nothing like him! It was nothing but a damn machine he wished to see scrapped, crushed, melted and recycled. He dropped his feet back to the ground.

“I do not wish to reinstate opposition,” it said, intruding into his train of thought. “Only to inquire as to your health.”

Gavin snorted and traced his front teeth with his tongue, he was going to play it cool, well…try at least. “Well, I’m just fucking peachy,” he snapped. “Now fuck off.”

The crease between its brows deepened and it was downright looking daggers at him now.

“It’s too early for your shit! I haven’t even woken up yet and you’re on my back already!” Gavin chucked the pen at it; it flew over the android’s shoulder completely off target. Oh, today is going great so far. He took a mouthful of coffee, willing the caffeine to enter his system quicker. 

“I am not on your back,” it replied, its face changed to a neutral expression.

Gavin shut his eyes and rubbed at them with a thumb and forefinger. “That’s the crap I’m on about,” he sighed.

The android retrieved the pen in one sweeping movement and placed it on the desk. “I strongly advise you to review you sleeping habits,” it said, head held high and staring onwards. “A human adult should sleep, on average, seven to eight hours a night. Eventually, sleep deprivation can slow reflexes considerably and effect minor daily tasks. In your line of work this could be detrimental to your safety.”

Gavin screamed internally, actually it was more along the line of a long high-pitched shriek. Was it for fucking real? He placed his hands on his head. “You my fucking nanny now? _Christ!_ I didn’t ask for Wikipedia. Just leave me alone!”

“Very well,” the android said and turned to roam the office. Gavin sighed, thankful for a moment’s peace and he was going to make the most of the time he had without bolt-head breathing down his neck.

He turned and lazily scanned through his terminal. In a matter of one fucking day his inbox was crammed with requests and new cases. He wasn’t even close to solving the one he was investigating now, never mind the list of new ones. Maybe he really was loosing his skills. Maybe, RK900 _was_ brought in to be his replacement. Shit, maybe he should just give up while he’s ahead? No, no. He wasn’t thinking straight. He was a good detective, and he worked long and hard to receive that title and nobody was going to take it away from him, especially not an android. He told himself to man the fuck up, and good thing he did too, he needed to focus and solidify his determination.

Why was he so determined to solve this one case? The victim – no – Carly Page, left behind a seven year old daughter, she and a mourning family were all relying upon him to see justice done, that’s why. He’ll get the bastard, that’s a promise.

Gavin opened his notebook to gather and sort the notes he had for the case and came up with two definitive facts: one, the perpetrator was a male deviant android and two, Hollins’ made contact with it. Perfect. That was his only lead – The Hollins household. 

He turned to a new page in the notebook and wrote Mary Hollins’ name at the top and circled it in blue ink, then haphazardly wrote deviant sympathizer underneath and connected the two with an arrow. Gavin was confident she was aiding androids. Blue blood packets hidden in walls, a workshop in the bedroom, come one, a five year old could’ve figured it out. And another thing, RK900 said she didn’t see the face of that deviant, well, Gavin was calling bullshit on that.

He drummed his fingers on the edge of the desk and looked towards the Captain’s office. Fowler was on the phone, shouting down the receiver and gesturing sternly with his hands. Looked like whoever was on the other end was receiving the full brunt of Cap’s impatience. Wouldn’t like to be that guy right now.

Gavin turned again to his terminal and started writing up an email requesting a surveillance drone to be situated on Hollins’ street and sent it to Fowler. At least he’ll avoid a flogging that way. 

He clicked on his inbox again. One email in particular caught his attention and he sighed at its subject line:

_RK900 #313 248 317 - 87: Data Transmission: File Uploaded – Home Security Footage – 15/01/39_

Why couldn’t the thing just get to the point? He clicked on it nonetheless. An attached video file popped up and enticed him to play it.

Four screens, at different angles played simultaneously and all looked down on a none other than Hollins’ decrepit house. The footage was two day’s old. Gavin kept his eyes on the screen as he slid his notebook closer to him and jotted down the date and time - 15th of Jan at 9:45pm. A minute in and nothing seemed to be happening until a red dot blinked on the first screen and two men came into view as they stepped up to the porch. Before Gavin could pause it, the footage zoomed into the two people and stopped itself. He hummed and took a closer look. The first person was young, dressed modestly and taller than the person lingering behind. It was Ben, there was no doubt. 

Images flashed to the forefront of Gavin’s mind: the kid, the gun and the blood. He quickly shut his eyes to it and shuddered, hoping to shake the sinking feeling in his stomach, but it didn’t leave and he feared it never would. He blinked and forced his eyes to the smaller person. 

He wore a baseball cap which he held low over his forehead, and his clothes were a size too big for him. His head was ducked low and he stood at an angle, shadowing his features from the camera. From that position, Gavin couldn’t see a LED. Was this the deviant they’re looking for? If so, RK900 was right, it was careful to hide its face.

Gavin minimised the video while he brought up the ATM video and paused on the android captured in the footage. He put the two videos side by side. It appeared to be the same android. Even though it may have been careful to conceal its face, it hadn’t changed its clothes. 

At the sound of RK900’s return, Gavin fumbled at the touchpad and rapidly closed the screens. “What do you want now?” He snapped as the thing stopped by his desk.

“You instructed me to return within an hour.”

Gavin glanced at the time and huffed. He couldn’t fault its timekeeping. It had been precisely an hour on the dot. 

The android nodded once and sat awkwardly at its own desk to stare at him over the terminal. “May I impose my request?”

Gavin chewed the inside of his lip. His resolve was quickly waning. How long did Fowler expect him to play buddy cop? “What is it now, dipshit?” He snapped, keeping his eye on his terminal. “I don’t have all day.”

“I would like to review the evidence you have compiled for this case.”

“No,” Gavin yawned and looked at his notes once again.

“It would be beneficial to this investigation.”

“I said no!” He snarled. “This is my case. I don’t need some drone tampering with evidence.” 

“I may discover a lead you might have missed.”

Gavin sat up and glared at the thing. “What’re you trying to say?”

“Only that my abilities maybe of some use to you.”

“Answer’s still no.”

“I insist.”

“For fuck’s sake, fine!” Person, a desk away jumped at the sudden volume.

“Keep it down Reed!” She yelled back at him.

Gavin flipped his middle finger at her over the android’s shoulder and gulped down the last of his cold coffee. He pointed back at the android. “If it’ll get you to shut up for one damn minute, then fucking fine!” He grabbed his key card and stood up. “But if you so much as touch something, I’ll fuck you up, are we clear?”

“Perfectly,” it replied and stood from its chair.

As they made their way to the archive room, Gavin noticed the Android’s attention land on Anderson’s desk. “The lieutenant hasn’t arrived for work yet,” it informed.

Gavin chuckled. “Are you kidding? We’re lucky to see him at all these days.” 

Gavin entered the archive room with the thing close on his heels and descended the stairs. Once at the bottom, he swiped his key card and entered his password into the computer. 

The wall before him transformed. White organised shelves shifted outwards, allowing access to the evidence. “There,” he said, gesturing to the wall. “Get a move on.”

RK900 stepped toward the open shelves and steadily looked at each item. It stopped at the set of keys. “You stated that the victim’s keys had retained Thirium?”

“Yeah, so?” Gavin crossed his arms and leaned on the side wall. “I’ve already had forensics examine it.”

“Was a model identified?”

“No. Wait, you don’t think…” Gavin thought back to the Thirium packets.

The android unhooked the keys and inspected them closely. Gavin pushed himself from the wall. “Hey, what do you think your doing? I told you not to touch anything,” he growled as he walked up to the thing.

“Analysis,” it stated, its interest locked onto a specific key. It held it up between it finger and thumb.

“You know blue blood disappears, right?” Gavin snorted

“Correct, however I am still able to see it,” it replied.

“Why am I not surprised?” He tutted. The android brushed a finger over the key and licked its fingertip. Gavin grimaced at the sight. “Ugh, what the fuck?” That was…sordid. “What the actual fuck are you doing?”

“The Thirium is unissued,” it declared and put the keys back exactly the way it found them.

“Are you gonna tell me what the fuck that was?” He gestured to his tongue.

“I analysed the chemical,” RK900 held its head high and linked its hands behind its back. Arrogant prick almost looked like it was proud. 

“By licking it?” 

“Correct.”

“That’s just fucking wrong,” Gavin shook his head.

“I don’t understand why you would regard that as incorrect,” the android said, brows pinch.

“No, I mean wrong, as in gross!” He said and threw his hands up. “Fucking androids…” 

The android faced Gavin squarely. “The Thirium has no traceable model meaning-”

He nodded and gave it a toothy grin. “Meaning we’d better give Hollins another visit,” he turned to leave but on hearing no footsteps in sync with his he looked back to the android. “What are you waiting for? Hurry up.”

Gavin rushed to his desk, snapped up his coat draped it over his arm and pocketed his notebook. He marched passed the android, which had no problem keeping up with his brisk strides. He headed to the exit. They got as far as the end of the hallway almost making it to the reception until-

“Reed!” The Captain’s voice boomed around the office and stopped Gavin dead in his tracks. “Get back here immediately!”

"Shit," he hissed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to split this chapter up since it was getting far too long haha. Sorry nothing much happens in this part, but it does start to get interesting from here on out, I swear!
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!!


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin plodded into the Captain’s office. “Come on, Cap,” he sighed as RK900 closed the door behind them. “I’m trying to follow up on a lead here.”

Fowler looked at him from under his brows. “Sit down.”

Gavin rolled of his eyes, slung his coat over the back of the chair and flopped into it. He kicked his foot onto his knee while he slouched further into the chair. The android stood silently behind him.

“I received your report last night,” Fowler began, looking down at his terminal screen. 

Gavin sucked on a tooth nosily, he knew he was going to get shit for that. “What of it?” He said, resting his cheek on top of his knuckles. 

“Everything was documented, right down to the last detail. It was surprisingly organised. I would commend you,” he looked up and glowered at Gavin. “If it was yours.” 

Gavin shrugged making the Captain’s glare all the more dangerous. “Do you think I was born yesterday?” Fowler snapped. “I know the difference between your reports and a state-of-the-art android’s!”

Gavin straightened up, planting his feet firmly on the ground. “Now wait a goddamn minute.”

“This android is here to assist you,” he waved vaguely to the composed android. “Not to fucking carry out your job! Your performance last night was unacceptable!”

“Don’t give me that bullshit again. You want something to blame, better talk to this fucking thing,” Gavin shoved a thumb in the android’s direction. Of course the fucking thing was as docile as a lamb now, why should it say anything when he was there to take the rap?

“You threatened it. With a gun!”

“So? It’s only an android.”

“It’s police property. If it gets lost or damaged it’s coming out of your paycheck.”

Gavin leapt to his feet and leaned over the Captain’s desk. “This is bullshit!” He growled. “I demand a reassignment.”

Fowler sat forward in his seat, directly challenging Gavin. “You’re in no position to demand anything!” He yelled and rubbed his head. “We’re down to minimum staff and to top it all off Anderson has disappeared. I don’t need your shit as well, what I do need is for you to cooperate.”

“The fucking thing drives me insane!” Gavin sliced the air with his hand.

“Deal with it!”

“Are we done?”

“No we are not done,” the Captain paused for a moment and glanced at his terminal once again. “I’ve authorized your request. A drone will be placed on Hollins street by the end of today.”

Gavin nodded once and turned his back to grab his coat. He needed to leave; he needed to leave right now.

“I haven’t dismissed you, Reed,” Fowler snapped. 

Gavin knocked his head back and exhaled. He listlessly spun of the spot to face his superior – he had to remind himself that he was speaking to his boss, hopefully that would avert his drive to strike the man in the jaw.

“I hope, for your sake, you weren’t thinking on paying a visit to Hollins without a warrant.”

“I’ve got a lead. She’s involved-”

“You need a search warrant to enter that house!”

“But she’s linked with this murder!” Gavin yelled, taking a step forward.

“That maybe, but she has already tried to file grievance against this department. Do you really think its good idea for you to barge into her house after what happened yesterday?” The Captain asked with raised eyebrows. “I don’t want another incident, do you hear me?”

“For fuck’s sake, Cap!” 

“Shut your goddamn mouth!” He jab a beefy finger towards Gavin. “I’m tired of your backtalk!”

“All the proof is in that house! I don’t have the time to wait around!”

“Reed!!” Fowler slammed his hand down on his desk so hard that the stationary bounced. That was the last warning. Gavin was on thin ice, thinner than usual and using his better judgement he smacked his mouth close.

“I don’t give a shit how you feel on the subject,” Fowler continued. “We do this by the book! Are we clear?”

Gavin threw up his hands in heated frustration and stared down at the ugly grey carpet.

“Are we clear?!”

“Yes!” Gavin snapped a little more tersely than he anticipated. 

“Right,” Fowler said, shuffling in his seat. “I’ll have Chen and Miller make enquiries as soon as the warrant has been authorised. You are not to go near that house, that’s an order.” He turned his attention back to his screen. “Now get the hell out of here.”

Gavin steamed out the office, making as much noise as he could and stopped at his desk. The android joined him quietly.

“This is all your fucking fault!” Gavin growled and paced before the desk.

The android continued to play mute while its analytic eyes followed him back and forth. Gavin came to a standstill and glanced at the Captain. He was busy on the phone with his back turned. “Fuck this.” Gavin collected his things, snatching his car keys and shrugged into his coat.

“Where are you going, Detective?”

“Where’d you think?”

“Your orders instruct you to remain here.”

“Yeah well guess what?” Gavin faced the android. He was the superior here, it had no fucking right to tell him what to do. Unfortunately the few inches it had on him made domineering the thing somewhat anticlimactic and resorting to balancing on tip-toes wasn’t exactly his style. “I’m no machine,” he spat. “I’m not tied to any ‘instructions’. This is my case and I’m not about to let some uniformed assholes screw in up, so get fucked.” He forced a shoulder into the thing and stifled a hiss. He might as well have walked into a door.

“This is irresponsible behaviour, Detective.”

“Look at how many fucks I give,” Gavin opened his arms wide as he walked backward. The toaster watched him, LED slowly blinking yellow. Gavin huffed, spun on his heel and made for the exit.

As he hit the reception doors, he lit up a cigarette and continued to the parking lot. In the crisp air the hum of the city travelled far and loud, yet Gavin was hyperaware of the light-footed footsteps which had synced with his.

Gavin sighed but didn’t stop walking. “And yet again you’re following me.” 

“I wish to advised you-” 

“You can’t take a hint, can you, dickhead,” Gavin shook his head, taking another puff of smoke and turned into the parking lot. The footsteps behind him never wavered. “You were told to stay at the precinct, so leave me the fuck alone!”

“The order to remain was consigned to you, Detective.” 

Gavin stopped abruptly, skidding slightly on the icy pavement and turned to the android, which had also came to a halt and was now staring at him. “I wouldn’t have gotten that order if it weren’t for you!” 

Brows pinched and its LED spun into a bright yellow. “My judgement, it seems, was misguided.”

“Oh, no fucking shit!” Gavin sneered and carried on toward his car. The footsteps continued to shadow his and he growled under his breath. “Why the fuck are you following me? Thought you couldn’t deviate from your prime directive, or some shit.”

“My directive, as you so put it, is to facilitate the police department’s workload. My instructions are to assist you.”

His car bleeped as he pressed unlock on the keys. He walked to the driver’s side and looked at the android over the roof. “In other words, you’re a complete and utter hypocrite.”

“My orders have not changed,” it blinked.

“Christ. There’s no point in fucking arguing with you, get in and shut the fuck up.” He crushed the cigarette butt under his shoe and stepped into the car.

The car wheels spun as Gavin hit the gas; they roared out of the police parking lot and rushed through town. “I knew the bitch was involved somehow,” Gavin smacked the steering. “I fucking knew it,” he smirked at RK900. “That’s gut instinct for ya.”

The android glanced at him silently, its eyes lingering long enough to make the whole atmosphere unbearable. 

Gavin hit the brakes as traffic lined up at a set of traffic lights. “Fuck,” he muttered. Nothing could be worse than stuck in traffic, in silence, next to a machine that makes your skin crawl. Gavin drummed his fingers on the wheel while impatience clawed at him. He cleared his throat. “You got a name or what?” He asked just to fill the void he was slowly sinking into; he really couldn’t give two flying fucks about the answer, though.

The thing didn’t turn or glance at him, but stared endlessly ahead. That was a virtue, he supposed. “RK900,” it replied. 

“That’s your model. I mean a name, you know, like Connor.”

“No.”

“Okay let me guess. You’re too ‘superior’ to have one.”

“CyberLife no longer registers names to androids in prevention of deviancy.”

“What, they think giving androids a name is linked to deviancy?”

“It is a precaution.”

“Fuck’s sake. I can’t keep calling RK900, it’s a fucking headache.”

“I can’t recall an instance when you have ever called me RK900.”

Gavin sharply turned his head to glare at the tin can. “Were you programmed this way or are you just trying to piss me off?”

The android gave no reply. Seriously. Why did he even fucking bother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling to get words on the page at the moment, so sorry for the slow update and for such a short chapter. 
> 
> It starts heating up in the next chapter which I only need to edit, so that will be be up soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
